


Sleeping With Ghosts

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Kind of sad because there's death, M/M, Suicide, relatively happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gerard was alive and fine. Of course he was. There was no way he wasn’t."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping With Ghosts

It was 7am when Frank got the call.

It was 7am, and Frank was sleeping in while Gerard went to have breakfast with Mikey, because it was a Saturday, and Saturday’s were supposed to be relaxing.

It was 7am, and Frank was half-asleep, drowsily planning silly details for his wedding in his mind that he’d probably forget by the time his fiance returned from Mikey’s. But Gerard never did return from Mikey’s.

The piercing sound of the phone ringing woke Frank up, and he answered lazily, without caring too much. “Hello?”

“Frank?” Mikey’s voice asked. He sounded like he was upset. Like he was crying. Frank had been best friends with Mikey since middle school, yet Frank couldn’t remember the last time he sounded this upset.

“Mikey? Are you okay? Did something happen?” He asked, frantic.

“Um - yeah. Frank, look.. there was an accident this morning. And Gerard was in it,” Mikey answered.

Frank’s heart stopped. “Is he… okay?”

Mikey made a pained sound, then whispered, “No, Frank… He didn’t… make it. You should probably come over.”

Mikey hung up, and Frank tried to understand what had just happened. An hour, Gerard had been lying next to him in bed. This couldn’t actually be real. There was no actual plausible way that what Mikey had just told him could be possible. Gerard was alive and fine. Of course he was. There was no way he wasn’t. 

*******

Clearly, there was. A week later, Frank found himself at Gerard’s funeral. It was sunny out, and the whole event was entirely too routine for Frank’s liking. Besides Mikey, Gerard’s parents, and a very few friends, the majority of people attending looked like they were there out of politeness more than anything else. Realizing he had never seen any of them before, Frank realized that was most likely the actual case.

It was horrible. It wasn’t at all what Gerard deserved, because Gerard was the most beautiful person Frank had ever met, inside and out. Without Gerard, it seemed only fitting that the whole world should have stopped spinning. It felt that way to Frank, at least.

For every person mourning Gerard without caring, Frank’s misery was equal to five times the number of people there. Frank was absolutely, 100 percent, completely falling apart. He had always hated funerals - and that had been before he’d been to one for someone he cared about. And to say ‘cared about’ was an understatement. Frank’s entire life had revolved around Gerard.

Frank had loved Gerard since he was a teenager. Now, they had been together for almost a decade. They were engaged, and planning their wedding and their life. They had recently moved in together, and had been considering getting a dog. But none of that would be able to happen anymore. Frank would have cried at the thought, but he had cried so much over the past week that it didn’t even seem possible to continue.

Someone else got up to speak; someone Frank didn’t know, which meant that they didn’t know Gerard very well at all. Frank tuned them out, playing with the hole in his jacket sleeve that he always ended up making a little bigger whenever he got bored. If Gerard was here, he’d take Frank’s hand to stop him from stretching out his jacket. But Gerard wasn’t here. That was the whole problem.

*****

Frank lasted a week after the funeral. Two weeks after Gerard’s death. Two weeks of crying alone in his bedroom, and crying with Mikey at his place, and occasionally crying in random public places when he saw anything that reminded him of Gerard.

It was two weeks after Gerard’s death that Frank realized, while laying in bed crying over his dead fiance, that he just did not want to live with Gerard. He was miserable and broken. For as long as he could remember, Frank had always had Gerard. From when he became friends with Mikey in sixth grade, he’d known Gerard.

Frank then made a very emotional, very spur of the moment plan. It was a horrible plan, and perhaps if Frank had thought it through, he might have regretted the idea. If Frank had been smart enough to call someone for help, maybe they might have talked him out of it. But he didn’t. So Frank took all the pills in his medicine cabinet, knowing fully well what would happen.

Two hours later, Mikey showed up at Frank’s house, worried about his friend already when he had stopped answering his phone. He was rightfully worried, though. And again, maybe Frank should have thought his whole ‘suicide plan’ out a little more, because Mikey unfortunately was left to find the lifeless body of his best friend, only two weeks after he saw the body of his only brother. 

****

Dying was not at all what Frank had expected. He expected a bright light, and then angels or clouds or golden skies or whatever heaven was. But none of that happened. Instead, he moved towards the darkness, as though he had merely fallen unconscious or asleep. When he woke, he wasn’t in heaven - he was in his apartment.

It didn’t take long for him to realize that while he was still in his home, he definitely wasn’t still alive. Firstly, because while he could still see himself, he could also see his body. And while he could still touch the items in his apartment, he was able to go straight through them if he concentrated.

When Mikey came in, Frank was still sitting in his bathroom, amazed that out of all the theories of what comes after death, he had become a ghost. When Mikey found him, though, Frank couldn’t bring himself to stay and watch the pain in his friend’s eyes. He went into his bedroom to hide until Mikey left - only to stop dead in his tracks.

****

Gerard was laying on their bed. _Gerard_. Two weeks dead Gerard. Currently six feet underground Gerard. “Gerard?!?” he cried.

Gerard turned around to look at Frank. He didn’t say anything for a minute, then did a double take, most likely as a reaction to the whole ‘mildly transparent’ thing. “Frank?!”

“Oh my god, Gerard, are you a ghost, too?”

Gerard narrowed his eyes. “Clearly I’m a ghost, I’m the dead one! Why are you a ghost?”

Frank rolled his eyes, “Because I’m dead, genius. Don’t look in the bathroom, you’ll probably see my corpse.”

They glared at each other for a moment, until Frank’s brain clicked over that _he could still be with Gerard_. Then he rushed over and hugged him as tight as he could, until Gerard slapped him the face.

“Gerard! What the fuck?”

Gerard made a desperate gesture with his right hand. “You killed yourself? You asshole! Why in the world would you do something like that?”

“To be with you, you idiot! Why else?” Frank cried, looking at Gerard hopelessly. God, wasn’t this reunion supposed to loving and happy?

“That doesn’t mean it wasn’t a horrible idea, Frankie!” Gerard said indignantly. Then he pulled Frank down next to him on the bed, kissing him gently. “I did miss you, though.”

Frank smiled, kissing him back. “You better have.”

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like it ended kind of abruptly, but i didn't want to have to write the whole "heartbroken mikey finds both his brother and best friend dead" thing


End file.
